Del Odio al Amor solo hay un paso, mi querido Marthy
by YvxE0
Summary: Mi cerebro apenas procesaba lo que estaba pasando, mis labios habían sido profanados. Por él, por el mismo que me gastaba bromas estúpidas, por el mismo que me ponía apodos de chica, por el mismo gorila idiota, Ike, se estaba robando mi cara sorprendida y con ello se estaba robando mi primer beso.(mi primer fanfic IkexMarth One-shot) disfruta y epero dejes Reviews! :DD


**Hola espero disfrutes este corto one-shot ! es uno de mis primero asi que espero os entretenga y bueno pues **

* * *

Mi cerebro apenas procesaba lo que estaba pasando, mis labios habían sido profanados. Por él, por el mismo que me gastaba bromas estúpidas, por el mismo que me ponía apodos de chica, por el mismo gorila idiota, Ike, se estaba robando mi cara sorprendida y con ello se estaba robando mi primer beso.

Marth- susurro en mis labios al tomar de nuevo aire, sus manos subían en mi torso, subiendo así mi camisa, no mostré resistencia alguna, mis manos se posaron en su cuello , intensificamos el beso .

profano mis labios , era una lucha constante de tener el dominio, nuestras lenguas se perseguir con locura como si el tiempo se fuera a terminar, eróticamente un hilito de saliva aun nos seguía uniendo aun cuando nos habíamos separado para tomar aire, seguimos, a la mierda todo, teníamos que seguir, aun sabiendo que probablemente estábamos equivocados al hacer lo que hacíamos, tal vez solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento , o tal vez estábamos en lo correcto, a la mierda todo ese beso se sentía tan jodidamente bien que debería ser pecado sentirte tan bien.

Alguien abrió la puerta, sudamos frio, unos ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par tan sorprendidos estaban, boquiabierto, la cara de link era épica estaba jodidamente sorprendido al igual que nosotros, lo acepto encontrar a 2 amigos cercanos tuyos que están constantemente discutiendo en esa posición tan comprometedora devorándose los labios como si no hubiese mañana no era algo común, yo habría reaccionado de la misma forma que él.

¿PERO QUE DEMO...-aguanto la risa, estaba incrédulo-!Disculpen tortolos les daré privacidad! !-entre risas salió corriendo por el pasillo- !ROY! !PIT! !CHICOS!

Ike salió corriendo tras de él, salí para ver lo que pasaba, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Ike se había aventado sobre link tirándolo, link cayó sobre su espalda y Ike lo acorralo

! MIRA IKE UNA PILA DE CARNE GRATIS!- grito el rubio, no, Ike no era tan idiota como para caer en esos trucos.

¡¿Dónde?!- al más grande le salieron brillitos en los ojos y se giró hacia atrás dejando a link escapar.

No jodas, ¿es enserio?-murmure para mí mismo.

Ike le siguió en la carrera de detener a link, mi cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo que había pasado, según mis recuerdos.

...

!Ike eres un idiota!- le grite molesto, era la única persona que podía sacarme de mis casillas.

Vamos las princesas no se deben de exaltar-bromeo, él y sus bromitas estúpidas refiriéndose a mi cono "Ella", con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre.

Ike esta vez te has pasado-dije molesto, el muy idiota me había empujado cuando subíamos las escaleras con esperanzas de encontrar una mesa libre para sentarnos a comer, la bandeja de comida había caído en la cabeza del subdirector snake ,mierda, nuestro castigo, limpiar el salón de clases cuando estas acabaran por toda una semana, gracias Ike, no es como si no tuviese cosas que hacer en mi tiempo libre.

-!mono idiota!

-! delicado de mierda!

-! Gorila estúpido!-

-!Princeso Forever! -

¿Oyeron eso? era mi orgullo siendo golpeado, me abalanza sobre él en un ataque de furia, me esquivo y me puso contra el escritorio, mi trasero se apoyaba en el filo de la mesa , y mis manos eran sujetadas por las suyas, estaban recargadas en el escritorio, tan cerca ,tanta rabia que sentía , tan cerca, Espera ¿Qué?

Todo paso tan rápido mi cerebro apenas procesaba lo que estaba pasando, mis labios habían sido profanados. Por él, por el mismo que me gastaba bromas estúpidas, por el mismo que me me ponía apodos de chica, por el mismo gorila idiota, Ike, se estaba robando mi cara sorprendida y con ello se estaba robando mi primer beso.

Después entendí las palabras que tanto usaba Peach para fastidiarme "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso".

Te quiero mucho mi gorila idiota.

Yo también mi linda princesa.

* * *

**los Reviews son bien recibidos! chaito(?/333**


End file.
